


Quiet after the storm

by lecherous_portmanteau



Series: TWD [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, armpit - Freeform, eyecandy, nothing explicit besides the amount of armpit!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a breath (on his poncho?) covered in walkers' blood. Just eyecandy :) (EDITED on Sept 23-2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.


End file.
